1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally is related to hangers and, in particular, to a hanger with a swivel arm that is adapted for securing a muffler to an undercarriage of automobile, for instance.
2. Description of the Related Art
Heretofore, numerous devices such as clamps and hangers, for example, have been utilized for securing apparatuses, such as mufflers, exhaust pipes, etc., to the underside of automobiles. These devices, however, have met with various degrees of success, with those devices possessing the highest degree of success typically possessing characteristics of ease of installation and low cost.
Typically, much of the cost associated with such devices, particularly those devices utilized for securing exhaust pipes, has been associated with the necessity to produce the device in various sizes so that various sizes and configurations of exhaust pipes may be accommodated. Heretofore, however, there have been few devices that, without being produced in various sizes, have been configured to easily accommodate various sizes and configurations of exhaust pipes.
Therefore, there is a need for improved devices, systems and methods which address these and other shortcomings of the prior art.
Briefly described, the present invention relates to hangers and, in particular, to a hanger with a swivel arm that is adapted for securing a muffler to an undercarriage of automobile, for instance. In a preferred embodiment, the hanger incorporates an arm including a proximal end and a distal end, a bushing defining an orifice, and a retaining member. Preferably, the orifice is adapted for receiving the proximal end of the arm so that the proximal end is retainable by the bushing and rotatable therein. In some embodiments, the arm may rotate 360 degrees within the bushing. The retaining member is configured to mount to a frame member of the automobile so that the bushing is fixedly retained thereby. So provided, the arm may be secured to a portion of an exhaust system, such as by welding, thereby securely retaining the exhaust system to the undercarriage of the automobile.
In another embodiment, the hanger incorporates an arm which includes a proximal end and a distal end, means for receiving the proximal end of the arm, and means for mounting the means for receiving to the frame member of the automobile. Preferably, the means for receiving the proximal end of the arm is configured so that the proximal end is retainable by the means for receiving and rotatable therein, and the means for mounting the means for receiving is configured so that the means for receiving is fixedly retained by the first frame member of the automobile.
Some embodiments of the present invention may be construed as providing methods for securing an exhaust pipe to the undercarriage of an automobile. One such embodiment includes the steps of: (1) providing an arm having a proximal end and a distal end; (2) rotatably mounting the proximal end of the arm to the frame member of the automobile; (3) rotating the distal end of the arm such that the arm engages at least a portion of the exhaust system; and (4) securing the arm to the portion of the exhaust system such that the exhaust pipe is securely mounted to the undercarriage of the automobile.
Other features and advantages of the present invention will become apparent to one with skill in the art upon examination of the following drawings and detailed description. It is intended that all such features and advantages be included herein within the scope of the present invention, as defined in the appended claims.